


Art

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, self-fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: Shane's usual self-confidence starts to fade away when Simon says he needs to go to the gym. Nicky thinks that's ridiculous.





	Art

“Hey, you’re back.” Nicky lowered the TV volume and held out his arms. With a fond smile, Shane climbed in, felt strong arms drape around him with a kiss on his cheek. “Where have you been?”

“Gym. Tired.”

“Seriously? We’ve done like a billion radio stations today. You should have taken a rest.”

Shane shrugged. “I thought I might as well. Better than sitting around and doing nothing.”

That seemed to be a common response recently. Nicky held back a sigh. Instead, he grabbed a small packet of cream buns from the gift basket that had been sitting on their nightstand for a couple days. They’d received it at a random record label party and just let it sit there for midnight snacks. Usually, they would both dig in straightaway, enjoy the free chocolate, feed each other some while cuddling and watching TV.

But lately, it seemed like Nicky was doing all the eating and Shane would just lay there with a blank, exhausted face.

“Want one?” Nicky handed him a bun.

“Oo, thank y–“ Shane stopped reaching out halfway, lips pursing as fingers rolled into his palm. He heard an urgent screech in his head. “Actually, no. It’s okay. You can finish it.”

“Please? Just have one. They’re delicious. You’ll regret it. Or maybe the Oreos?”

“I’m fine, Nicky. Gotta look good for the tour, right?” Shane let out a chuckle, although it sounded awfully broken. He stripped his gaze off of the bun and his boyfriend and focused on the TV.

Nicky bit down on his lips. “Did you even have lunch today?”

“No, but I’m… it’s fine. I’m not that hungry.”

“Shane, that’s not good.” And Shane just shrugged, an internal voice still screeching at him.

Simon had been on the phone after a performance, reviewing it as usual. And they’d all been compliments – the typical ‘fantastic performance’, ‘nice haircut’ – until he got to Shane. _“Great vocals. But you’re looking a bit fat, kiddo_. _Do you know what a gym is? Use it.”_ He had said, and Shane’s face had fallen a bit, sucking on his bottom lip like he always did when he was stuck in a corner, cheeks blushing in embarrassment in front of the other lads. Nicky wanted to slap some sense into Simon.

Shane had always been the confident one in the band. Ever since the early days, Shane drove them forward and blew confidence in the other members too when they needed it. He always loved the way he looked on stage, how he projected to the fans, how they looked as a team, how he looked to his boyfriend. And that was the most satisfying thing to see – it made Nicky so proud – but seeing that part of him crumple by the minute, Nicky’s heart was crumpling too.

Nicky sighed and turned off the TV.

“Hey, what are you doing? I was watching that.” Shane looked at him in confusion, even more when Nicky sat up and turned his entire body towards him. “What are you–“

“What’s up?”

Shane sat up too as he tried to search for an answer in Nicky’s eyes that seemed intense – he just didn’t quite know why. “What’s up with…?”

“ _You_. What’s up with you?”

Shane narrowed his eyes. Okay, he was really lost now. “Nicky, I don’t know what you’re talking ab–“

“It’s because of Simon, isn’t it? The reason why you won’t eat, why you’re at the gym half the time instead of hanging out with me and the other lads.” Nicky reached out for Shane’s hand and entwined fingers, felt him squeeze back like a reflex. “Why you’re… not the confident Shane we all know you to be.”

Oh. That’s what he meant. Nicky looked at him with concern darkening his baby blue eyes, and Shane avoided them.

“Sweetie, look at me.” Nicky caressed Shane’s jaw and lifted it up, moving his own head around to meet Shane’s gaze. “You’re beautiful. Simon can go fuck off somewhere. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about! You shouldn’t have to torture yourself. I hate to see it.”

“We’re a _boy band,_ Nicky.” Shane despondently whispered. “It’s our job to look… fit and… and attractive and… shit like that. I don’t know. I don’t look good enough.”

“Come on. Look at you! You’re always good enough, babe. I wouldn’t want you looking any other way. You’re perfect.” Nicky shuffled closer and kissed Shane’s cheek. “We spent like a year trying to talk _Mark_ out of his self-esteem issues; don’t tell me I have to do that for you too. Because I will, if I have to. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it.” Nicky added with a gentle smile.

“Mark’s pretty though.” Shane nuzzled in Nicky’s soft palm.

“Of course he is. He’s gorgeous. And so are _you_.”

“Then why would Simon get mad?” Sad eyes were sagged.

“Because he’s an idiot.” Shane shook his head and sucked on his bottom lip, which Nicky pried apart with gentle fingers. “Believe me,” He pushed Shane back a bit, lips tracing Shane’s as they lied down, “you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“You just love me.” Shane finally started to smile as he brought his hand to the back of Nicky’s neck.

“I do. So much that it’s ridiculous.”

Shane’s eyes danced when he laughed. “I love you too.” His hands slid down Nicky’s sides, then back up underneath his shirt with a sly smirk and sly signals.

“God, Shane. You need to see how beautiful you are right now.” Nicky lowered his hips a bit and grinded, feeling two eager members collide and rub against each other through interfering fabric. “And how beautiful you feel.”

“Yeah?” Another smirk. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“Just _not too bad_? That’s not good enough.” Nicky leaned down for a short kiss before one, two, three buttons came loose on Shane’s shirt. He felt Shane unbutton his shirt too. He quickly tossed his shirt aside and pushed Shane’s over his shoulders, brushing gentle kisses along relaxed shoulder blades, then trailing back down to his chest. “See? Utterly gorgeous. These perfect shoulders, strong chest.”

“No.” Shane bit down on his bashful smile, an unintentional arch of his body pushing up against Nicky’s mouth that inched closer to his sensitive nubs. A warm tongue lingered on his nipple and made him suck in a sharp breath. It drew slow circles around the hard bump, then fast circles, then enclosed over it completely, sucking it with the occasional bite-down of rough teeth. Shane flinched a bit. He could feel a bulge tenting his pants.

“Don’t ever say that you’re not good enough. Ever. Babe, you… are… art.” Nicky punctuated the sentence with a kiss trailing down a hairy chest, a tense abdomen, then he shuffled down the bed to peel off Shane’s pants and boxers, revealing an already semi-hard flesh wanting the attention and praise next.

Nicky’s hand didn’t take two seconds to go down there and grasp the familiar shaft, working it up and down, up and down, up, down. With each stroke, Shane lost a piece of his mind, and when Nicky let go to lean down and lick the sensitive head, he lost it completely. He felt like he wasn’t in the same body anymore. It was like Nicky owned every edge of him and knew how to use it just right to keep him on edge.

He looked up at the soft giggle that Nicky voiced when he sat back up.

“Nick…” He whined, glancing down at his weeping cock.

“Nope.” Nicky smirked. “Roll over for me, love.”

He did, and Nicky’s hand travelled down the body until he reached his bottom.

“This beautiful, plump arse…” Nicky kissed it a hundred times, then once more. Heard Shane let out a gentle laugh. “Possibly my favourite. Because it’s mine and only mine, and I get to see these perfect curves,” Nicky glided his hand up Shane’s bottom and his curved back, “when I’m fucking you so hard… and then you voice those moans that drive me crazy – those sexy, _sexy_ moans.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Absolutely crazy. Fuck, I love you.” Nicky was just thinking out loud, his hand still caressing a perfect back. “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything, babe.”

“Can you finger yourself for me?”

“I…” Shane ran a self-conscious tongue over his lips, contemplating.

“Please? You’re so pretty when you do. You need to know that.”

Shane displayed a bashful smile, a bashful bite down on his bottom lip before he coated his fingers with spit. He reached back, pried apart his cheeks, and Nicky’s heart palpitated as a finger sunk down. How sublime it was, Nicky didn’t think he’d ever be able to find the words to do it justice.

The way Shane shifted as he adjusted to the slow stretch. The way another finger joined after a while, then another, and three fingers were slowly thrusting in and out, sinking deeper with each in. The way Shane voiced a low growl and how his breath was getting heavier.

It was as sublime as it could get. So much that it hurt Nicky to even think about how Shane perceived himself recently. He could never understand it.

Before he knew it, Nicky’s pants ended up on the bedroom floor and his hand was on his crotch, massaging it to Shane’s rhythm. “You are absolute art. God…” Nicky moaned as his own hand worked his hardened flesh. It was nowhere near as good as Shane’s hole, but good enough. If it meant that he could watch Shane’s mouth part open with a moan that escaped like hidden music, those fingers pump in and out of him, then his hand would have to do the job.

Shane looked up at Nicky. Those endless oceans of blue in his eyes always made him feel at home. The fond gaze of Nicky’s, bursting with pure admiration, Shane had never felt so loved.

He avoided his prostate on purpose. He only wanted to feel Nicky thrust into it and make him lose control. And with the way Nicky’s erection was darkening with quickening pumps, Shane felt like he already lost some control. How could he resist that?

“Nick…” Shane called as he pulled out his fingers. That was Nicky’s cue to roll on a condom. “Need you. Please.”

And _that_ was Nicky’s cue to go a bit insane with the hoarse, desperate voice hypnotising him.

Shane propped himself up on his elbows and knees, curved his back and lifted his bottom. He felt Nicky’s soft but urgent hands stroke his butt cheeks before he felt a warm, moist tongue tease his opening.

“Fucking… ah.” Shane dropped his head and bit the insides of his mouth with each cheeky lick that dampened his hole.

After a final stroke up and landing a couple kisses along the crack, Nicky shuffled closer on his knees, aligning himself to the tantalising entrance. He slowly pushed his hips forward with a satisfying breath being heaved out of him.

Shane voiced a gasp as he whipped his head back at the stretch.

But Nicky was merciless.

Hips thrust forward with acquiring speed and Shane fisted the blankets, clutching so hard that he thought his mind would fly out the window if he gave up all control. But Nicky was pounding into him now, a slapping noise that filled the room with each thrust, and Shane couldn’t do anything but helplessly whimper.

Then Nicky slowed down for a second, leaned forward to plant soft kisses on Shane’s spine. “Love you,” he whispered.

Shane felt like crying, suddenly. Why Nicky was so good to him, he didn’t have a clue. He hadn’t been the best of company these days. Had been a bit quiet, insecure, short-tempered. He admitted that he changed too. He missed his old self where he was the most confident one, vexatiously at times. But Nicky loved him regardless and he knew that so well. With each caress of Nicky’s lips down his spine, Shane tried to swallow the silly lump down his throat.

“You’re so beautiful.” Nicky whispered again and straightened up, falling into the same force and rhythm after a few pushes.

Shane let out a grunt to every beat and had to bring his hand down to tug at his own hardness. It craved attention. He was seconds away. “Babe, I’m close. So close, I…” His breath hitched, Nicky’s talent hitting the right spot inside him.

“Whenever you need to.” Nicky was pretty close himself, and when Shane shot his load with a husky scream, he quickened his thrusts for a while until he buried himself deep in his lover and came into the condom.

Heavy breaths making both of their chests rise and fall, Nicky slid out and plonked down on the bed next to Shane. He brought his arm around Shane’s waist, pulling him in close, leaning into an affectionate kiss.

“Shane?” Nicky’s voice was croaky but gentle.

“Hm?”

“Don’t ever think that you’re not pretty enough.” He crooned as he kissed Shane’s forehead that was glazed with a thin layer of sweat. “Please. You don’t deserve to feel like that. I mean it.”

“Thank you. I just…” Shane sighed, then melted into a small smile. “I love you so much. You know that? Like… I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t have you. You’re my life.”

“And you’re mine.” Tender lips met for a sweet second. “Do you want that cream bun now?”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
